


B L U E

by midnightcat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcat/pseuds/midnightcat
Summary: Marinette must choose between going to a concert where Luka is performing and spending time with Adrien. In the meantime, Adrien starts to put the puzzle pieces as to who Ladybug is and tries to stop Marinette from making that choice.





	B L U E

-MARINETTE-  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been to many concerts in her life, but she couldn't have imagined anything quite like this. When she got the invitation in the mail, she was ecsatic for him!  
Oh.  
Marinette blushed at the thought of seeing the boy again. She didn't know why, but Luka had been fogging her thoughts recently... He'd slowly been getting more and more popular as a musician and she could use that as an excuse as much as she wanted... But it got to the point that she'd considered taking down the posters of Adrien. It wasn't that she didn't have feelings for him anymore, she knew that would be impossible, but she thought maybe it'd be possible to move on now. Suddenly, blue replaced green and she found herself with new materials for her dresses; some were the color of the sky. Others were like the ocean, or midnight. She couldn't help finding new colors to match his har, his eyes. She told herself it wasn't the reason why she was suddenly fascinated with the color, but deep down she knew...  
"Are you going to go, Marinette?" Tikki asked, perching herself onto the teenager's shoulder to read. "Oh, look! It was personally signed by-"  
"Luka. I know!"  
Her cheeks turned the color of her kwami.  
"Uh oh..."  
"What? What is it, Tikki?"  
Her friend flew down and pointed to the date.  
"It's this Friday! You were supposed to meet the gang that day! And Adrien!"  
The kwami knew about Marinette's feelings for Luka, and while she was happy that Marinette's infatuation with her classmate was mostly finished, she knew that her new crush could potentially cause problems for their partnership as superheroes... Especially if Chat Noir started to catch the love bug for Marinette and not just Ladybug. She'd watched Adrien glance secretly at her in class and Tikki could sense a storm of trouble coming soon.  
"I think they would understand if I told them I have a date."  
Tikki didn't know what to say. She knew she couldn't completely disuade the girl from going, as it was a great opportunity to get closer to Luka... But she could try.  
"But you made an obligation to go out with your friends."  
"I know... But Alya is going to be furious if I tell her I passed up a chance to see Luka. And besides, I know there will be plenty of chances for me to see Nino and Adrien and Alya the next few weeks. I have school with them!"  
"What about Adrien?"  
Marinette paused, her smile fading a little.  
"I- I can't wait for Adrien anymore. He's ditched our meetings multiple times and while I know it's not his fault, I can afford to do it once, too."  
Tikki nodded. "I understand, Marinette. Either way, I hope you have fun!"  
She embraced the girl as she laughed, but felt in her heart that Adrien would find out and when he did, he would do something about it.  
~  
-ADRIEN-  
Alya finished up her phone call with Marinette and started to giggle. Nino asked her what was happening and she turned with a mischevious grin on her face.  
"Marinette can't come. She has a date!"  
Adrien felt a pang of pain in his chest and he had no idea why. Why did the concept of Marinette going on a date bother him so much? He was in love with Ladybug. That much was clear to him... But he couldn't help but ask.  
"With who?"  
Alya cocked her eyebrow and said, "Luka Couffaine."  
Adrien put on a good face for his friends, but secretly he was filling slowly with anger. It made sense. Marinette had always seemed happy around Luka, like she could be herself. She struggled to even get a sentence out when she was around him, and Adrien felt that maybe Marinette didn't like him but just didn't know how to tell him.  
Either way, it didn't matter. It couldn't possibly matter. The only person that mattered to him was Ladybug... Her hair... Her eyes...  
But that's when Adrien started to think.  
Marinette kind of looked like his lady... Her hair was a similar shade and her eyes seemed so familiar. Different, but familiar.  
Suddenly, a fog in his mind started to clear. It was as if he couldn't see it before, but now he could.  
Marinette disappeared when Adrien disappeared. She always took charge in dangerous situations. Her appearance, which had always been pretty but now seemed exaggerated, was exactly the same. He could feel Plagg under his shirt. When he managed to look down, he could see his Kwami nod. Normally Plagg could have denied it, but the magic only worked for so long.  
Marinette was Ladybug.  
And she was going on a date with someone else.  
His brain moved his feet for him. Without thinking, Adrien ran all the way to the bakery. The sun was already setting when he got there. He knocked on the door furiously and after a minute, her father appeared before him.  
"Hello, there! Adrien, is it? How are you?"  
"I'm good, sir! Is Marinette home?"  
Tom chuckled and shook his head.  
"She left about half an hour ago!"  
"Do you know if she left an address?"  
Tom's eyes sparkled as he pulled the invitation from his apron.  
"She left it behind with me in case anything happened."  
Adrien grinned. Finally some luck!  
"Can I see it, sir?"  
Tom handed it over and Adrien felt stupid for not thinking of it before.  
Where else would he be performing except the Eiffel Tower?  
Adrien gave the card back, thanked the baker, and ran off. The father watched the teenager fade into the distance and secretly hoped that he would make it there on time. He had a soft spot for Adrien, which he couldn't say for most boys Marinette's age... And he knew that Marinette loved him. He slowly closed the door and left the invitation sitting on the bakery counter as he closed up shop for the day.

~

-MARINETTE-

Marinette was amazed at how many people had decided to come. She wondered a little insecurely if Luka had invited multiple people to the big event. Tikki hid in her purse, munching on part of a cookie that Marinette had stored just in case something went wrong (as it usually did). She'd taken Alya's advice and worn something a step up from her usual outfit. The black dress was tasteful, black, and featured her assets with class. She'd made it a few months before when inspiration struck, but she never imagined she'd be the one to wear it. The small specks of glitter in the material made her look like a sleek star as she made her way to the ticket booth.

"Hi! Um... I received an invitation!"

"Do you have it with you?"

"UH-"

She cursed herself for leaving it at home. Now she wouldn't be able to make it in and she'd never see Luka and he'd probably find some other dark-haired girl who was much less clumsy than her and-

"That's okay. Can I get your name?"

She sighed in relief and quickly responded to the woman. She laughed and passed the tickets to her.

"So you're the one he keeps talking about! The boys wouldn't stop teasing him!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're the one person who was requested by the artist to attend... Well, outside his family of course! Most of the time these bands have hundreds of names but Couffaine only had three!"

The attendant smiled brilliantly and pointed Marinette towards the red rope down the other side of the street.

"If you give them this ticket, they'll know where to seat you. You're a VIP tonight!"

Marinette was blushing furiously, and couldn't mutter out a simple thank you as much as she tried. She nodded, her painful grin never faltering, and made her way to the empty VIP line. The guard asked her no questions, gave her a red band for her left wrist, and accompanied her to her seat. She had the best in the house, on some fancy risers in the grassy area where she'd be able to see him clearly.

It was then that she heard someone clear their throat and tap her on the shoulder. She jumped and snapped her head to find none other than her partner, Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote while listening to "Colors" by Halsey. I've had this concept in my head for a while, but I haven't had time to write until now! There are more chapters planned as well so stay tuned (ha! get it! tuned! like a guitar!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
